The invention relates to a carburetor comprising a housing in which an intake channel section is provided. In the intake section a throttle element and a choke element are arranged and each one is adjustable between a closed position in which the flow cross-section of the intake channel is substantially closed and an open position in which the flow cross-section of the intake channel is substantially released. The choke elements has at least one start position in which it closes off the flow cross-section of the intake channel at least partially. A coupling device is provided that couples, in the start position of the choke element, the position of the throttle element to the position of the choke element.
U.S. 2003/0052422 A1 discloses a carburetor with a coupling device connecting a throttle flap and a choke flap. For starting the engine, the choke flap is moved into a start position. By means of the coupling device, the throttle flap is actuated and also moved into the start position. After the engine has been started, the coupling is released between the throttle flap and the choke flap by opening the throttle, i.e., by rotation of the throttle flap into the open position. When releasing the coupling action, the choke flap is moved into a completely open position because it is spring-loaded. In this way, the fuel/gas mixture becomes suddenly lean.